


Colors

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Soulmate AU, The one where you have a strip of color on your wrist the color of your soulmate's hair, klance, screw canon, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: Keith works at a local coffee shop really early in the morning and suffers from sleepiness. Little did he know he'd be getting a visit to perk him up today.





	Colors

Keith stared at the stripe on his wrist as it slowly shifted from red to purple, blue, and pink. The colors were swirling around on the stripe and Keith smiled, imagining what the hair must look like. He could only imagine his soulmate was going for a galaxy thing, and he sighed at the thought.

He dragged himself out of bed and quickly put on his uniform, pulling his black to purple hair into a ponytail. He had dyed it a while back so he would be easier to recognize, and had just stuck with the color scheme. 

He got to work twenty minutes before his shift started, and was able to open up early. He quickly got the coffee pots cleaned and ready to be used, then made sure everything was in order before taking his place behind the register. It would be just him for a bit, since it was relatively slow at _ 4:30 in the fucking morning and his boss must hate him or some shit cause why??? _

Keith rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and tried to refocus, and was able to for the first few customers, but he wasn't able to for long. Eventually, he gave in and made himself a cup of coffee, immediately perking up. 

At 5:30, Veronica, his coworker and friend, came in, and he was grateful for the distraction. 

Veronica slid behind the counter and mumbled, "What's up, bitch?" before turning around to get herself a cup of coffee. They both knew that it was _ technically _against the rules, but it's not like either of them were planning on telling.

"About to fall over from lack of sleep," Keith answered under his breath as he prepared to serve the next customer. He heard Veronica laugh behind him. 

Keith kept up the register until about 8, when Veronica insisted on taking it from him so he could 'take a break from the horrors that are sleep deprived strangers.'

Keith was in the middle of making a customers drink, when he heard Veronica squeal and then felt someone grab his wrist. He looked up to see Veronica staring intently at his wrist, then flipping his gaze up to some stranger at the register, who was staring at the floor. Keith couldn't help but realize that his hair looked exactly like the stripe and his wrist and then the stranger looked up an- _ Oh. _

_ So this is why everyone hypes up the first meeting. _

The stranger had bright blue eyes that looked like an ocean, and freckles covering his cheeks and nose. He was wearing a blue scarf to keep out the cold, and his nose was flushed red from the heat of the shop. He was staring at Keith with slightly parted lips, looking as if he was in awe. And his hair, _ holy shit his hair, _ was a mess of blues and purples that somehow made sense. It looked almost exactly like a galaxy. 

When he was done sweeping his eyes over the boy in front of him, he lifted his eyes to meet the stranger's. The stranger was smiling at him with a fond expression, and Keith felt his cheeks heat up. Before he could say anything, Veronica was ushering him and the stranger to the back room. She winked at Keith before turning around and closing the door.

"So..." Keith started as the stranger continued to stare at his.

"You're my soulmate, and you're really pretty, and your hair is even better than I imagined, and I wanna hug you. Can I hug you?" Keith would've laughed, but the look in the boy's eyes was so sincere that he nodded.

Before Keith could even comprehend what was happening, the boy had stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his waist. Keith stiffened for a moment before sliding his arms around the boy's neck. The boy sighed and buried his face into the crook of Keith's neck, and pulled him closer by the waist, causing Keith to lift onto his tiptoes and lean into the boy for support.

After what seemed like an eternity, the boy loosened his hold and eased Keith back to the ground. He pulled away enough to look at Keith, but didn't fully release him. 

"My name's Lance, by the way," the stranger, now named Lance, said this quietly, as if scared to break the moment.

Keith laughed under his breath and looked into Lance's eyes, "It's a bit late for formalities, don't you think? I'm Keith."

"Your hair is really pretty, Keith. It made for a more interesting soulmark than just black or brown, so I thank you for that."

"Well, you didn't exactly disappoint either."

Lance hummed and brought Keith in for another hug, who didn't tense up this time, and leaned into Lance. They stayed like that for another few minutes, before there was a knock on the door and they both pulled apart, albeit slowly.

Veronica walked into the room, grinning like an idiot.

"So, how are you two getting along?" Veronica smirked at both of them.

Lance reached for Keith's hand and intertwined their fingers, then pulled him close enough for Lance to wrap an arm around his waist, "We're getting along _ great _ Veronica."

Keith looked between the two of them, confused, "How do you two know each other?"

"Oh!" Lance looked back to Keith, who flushed when he realized how close they were, "Veronica is my sister."

Keith nodded and looked back to Veronica, who was backing out of the room.

"I'll leave now. Don't worry, I got your shift covered, Keith," Veronica said this as she continued backing out, then closed the door behind her, leaving the boys alone again.

"Okay, so I have this entire day off, and I am going to spend it with you. So get your coat on and let's go."

Keith laughed again, "Well alright then."

Keith quickly grabbed his coat and slipped it on, then took Lance's extended hand and started walking down the street with his, thinking of how he would get to spend the rest of his life with this boy.


End file.
